Future Rain
by bballgirl22
Summary: Third in the series after my other two one-shots. I can't really think of a summary, but i think it's cute, so please check it out and review. :


Jo Knight had just tucked her seven year-old daughter Bridget into bed. The little girl was a spitting image of her father. Same hair, same smile, and same piercing green eyes. The same green eyes that had made her fall in love in the first place. She started walking down the hall when suddenly rain started pouring down and thunder boomed overhead.

Kendall Knight had been sitting on the bed reading a book about hockey teams and arenas throughout the USA. But the moment he heard thunder, he threw the book down and started looking for his wife. She had told him eight years ago why she hated storms when she and Camille had stayed with the boys. Four years ago, he had seen how much they affected her emotions.

As he entered the hall, he saw her against the wall with tears in her eyes. He knew she was trying to hold them back. He quietly walked over to her. She didn't notice him as he approached her.

"Jo, baby," he whispered as he lightly touched her arm. She looked at him as she came out of her thoughts and threw her arms around his neck, taking refugee from the storm in his arms. He felt her tears begin to soak his shirt. He didn't know if it was wrong of him, but he liked thunderstorms, especially since it gave the two some alone time together.

"Kendall," Jo's muffled voice said. "I just can't forget it. It always seems like it happened yesterday and I get so scared. What if it happens to you or James or Carlos or Logan or anyone else and it doesn't as well as it did that many years?" Kendall sighed, not sure how to answer her question. He softly stroked her hair as he thought about it.

"Jo," Kendall said as a beginning to his answer. He backed into their room and pulled her down next to him on the small couch after looking around. He pulled away a little so he could look at her. "I don't think fate would be cruel enough to you to make that happen again. And if it does, I know you'll get through it. You're strong. Trust me?" Kendall wiped away her tears with his finger as he waited for her reply.

"You're right, Kendall," she said after a minute. She turned her head and noticed a mischievous smirk on his face. "Kendall," she warned with a laugh, already knowing he wouldn't listen.

"Yes?" he asked innocently. A second later, he stood up and pulled her with him, putting one arm behind her back and one behind her knees.

"Kendall!" Jo laughed as she struggled playfully against his strong grip. Neither of them noticed that Bridget appeared at the door to their room.

"Yes?" he asked again.

"Will you stop saying that?" she said in exasperation as she gave in and stopped struggling.

"Okay," he said with a grin. One moment later, he swiftly caught her lips with his in a kiss.

When they broke apart, they stared at each other until Bridget spoke up from her hiding place.

"Daddy, what are you doing to mommy?" she asked. The two turned their heads at their daughter's voice and exchanged a glance. They weren't sure what to say. As Kendall set Jo down on the couch and sat next to her, he had an idea. He knew Bridget didn't like thunderstorms either.

"How about we tell you out on the porch?" he suggested. Bridget nodded and ran over to them before he led them outside.

After her parents sat down, they motioned to Bridget. She happily jumped up next to them on the swing.

"What did you thing he was doing, Bridget?" Jo asked her daughter.

"It looked like you were kissing," Bridget answered. Jo nodded at her with a smile. At that moment, a clap of thunder sounded and Jo and Bridget both jumped. Kendall grabbed Jo's hand reassuringly behind Bridget's back and set his hand on Bridget's shoulder as they listened to the rain in silence for a moment.

"Mommy, are you afraid of storms, too?" Bridget asked timidly.

"Yes, I am," Jo answered. "But do you know how I always get over my fear?" she added with a glance at Kendall. Bridget noticed and didn't give her a chance to finish.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" she chanted, earning laughs from her parents. She moved closer to her father as Kendall and Jo leaned forward at their lips.

The three stayed out in the rain for hours more. Jo decided then and there as she looked at her husband and daughter that she couldn't wait for any future rain.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the last one-shot in my series, taking eight years after the first one, In Kendall Knight's Arms, and four years after the second one, Surprise in the Rain. Please review! **


End file.
